nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
CYOC: Minecraft 2
UPDATE: THE SERVER IS DOWN UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE- IT CRASHED AND I'M WORKING TO GET THINGS RUNNING AGAIN ~Wayne UPDATE 2: Attempted fix has failed, I'm digging up everywhere I can and nothing is seeming promising. I need to hear from you guys on your thoughts of restarting on a resinstalled Unleashed server with a new seed, and everyone being set to creative for a few days while they get re-established. This would be dependent on the honor system to not go overboard compared to previous capacities for creation. I should be able to carry over characters so inventories and things like Thaumcraft research should carry over. Again, this is after all known fixes have FAILED. General Information Create Your Own Country Minecraft 2 is a server administrated by Wayne which is running Feed the Beast Unleashed 1.1.7 and is available for any CYOC or NC player who contacts Wayne either by this page or in the wikia chat in order to be added to the server whitelist. Backups do not occur regularly enough due to a failing of the backupscript working, so please notify Wayne before any war or other highly damaging activity that we should be aware of and prepared for. Server Status National Rankings To be given an official national rank, or to move up in rank, notify Wayne and he will review your country to see if you have met sufficient development requirements to move up. Criteria are being developed. Superpowers 2nd Worlds 3rd Worlds Atlantis (Ninja) - 25 QP Gnuispir8's Country - 20 QP Unranked Glock Grove Super's Nation omjorc's Nation Admin R'ni (Wayne) National Ranking System This is not a completely hard system, but it is a good outline of what Wayne looks at in order to come up with a rank for a country's review. *Infrastructure is judged on architecture and work in mods like IC2 or Buildcraft *Research is judged on Thaumcraft, Qcraft, or TConstruct type mods. (mystcraft page count is also considered) *Literacy is judged on Mystcraft, Enchanting, and things from the Bibliocraft mods. (bibliocraft because of its name more than anything else) *Exploration/Expansion is judged on having access to the Nether, End, Enchanted/Twilight Forests, and stable Mystcraft ages *Technology is judged on Portal technology, gravity weapons, power suits, and computercraft type mods. *Medicine is judged based on Bee, Arborculture, forestry, and potion capabilities. *Transportation is based on your roads and work on railcraft or such mods *Other factors: **Your Farms: How large/varied/maintained they are, are they automated? **Your mines: Are they well placed to avoid issues with other players and parts of your nation? do you have ways to get the ore up to be processed and used? **Livestock: Are they well contained and efficiently dealt with? **Population: Are your villagers thriving and protected? **Borders: are your borders well defined? **Defense: is your land protected from mobs? Each of these criteria is rated from 0 to 5 quality points (0-Non exisent, 1-Poor, 2-Fair, 3-Good, 4-Excellent, 5-Perfect) One may request a review once a week from Wayne or another designated reviewer. The three designations of nations: *3rd World is attained once you have a total of 10 quality points or more in a review. *2nd World is attained once you have a total of 30 quality points *Superpower is attained by a total of 45 quality points Other specialized titles may be given to those who max out an area of development. To play on the server #Have a valid Minecraft account. #Download the Feed the Beast launcher from here . #Run the launcher. Once you have setup your profile search through the modpacks tab until you find Feed the Beast #Hit the button in the lower right side of the window to download forge and the modpacks needed to play on the server. #After setup is done and you've gotten yourself whitelisted, launch the game from in the FTB launcher and use the multiplayer setting to join the server at 69.64.37.254:25569 #It is also recommended to do your own research on the mods being used in FTB Unleashed. WhitelistedPlayers *Weasel2000 (Ninja) *123xyz8 (123xyz) *Comradeursa (Rache Glock) *e_chip (E Chip) *Fajner2 (D Chip) *JMoney689 (Super JMoney/LiveLong689) *Gnuispir8 (Gnuispir8) *Eggcrate11 (Sirjoseph9) *omjorc (Super's brother) *Rantharin (Wayne) Donations These do NOT unlock anything that others do not get, they simply help with the monthly server payment. Donations are final. Gallery For any player to put images of their creations. Mask.PNG 2014-01-04_21.51.00.png|The Thaumaturge's dark power Category:CYOC Category:CYOC: Minecraft Category:Game Category:Potential Junk